Seduction at 40,000 Feet
by dmnq8
Summary: A routine flight back to Kuwait turns into anything but. Who's seducing who anyway? Oneshot. Coarse language, yaoi, lemon, NaruSasu. AU. Giftfic for SasuNaruForever17. Disclaimer in my profile.


A/N: **WARNING~** **contains crude and coarse language. If this offends you, don't read. Don't tell me about how this language isn't found in my other fics because I already know. You've been warned.**

Giftfic for **SasuNaruForever17!** Enjoy...

*Note: The armrests in Business Class on Emirates Air aren't actually able to be pulled up. That only happens in Economy class. I switched that little detail for the purpose of the fic. Not affiliated in any way, shape or form with Emirates airline or their crew. Any similarities between names of staff and crew mentioned herein is strictly coincidence.

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

**Seduction at 40,000 Feet**

"Welcome, second row to your left," the pretty flight attendant said. Naruto took the ticket stub he'd shown her and walked to his seat, 2-6 K. He stowed his laptop overhead before dropping with a sigh into the generously appointed reclining seat. Business Class was really the only way to go. He stretched his long legs, glancing out the window to his right.

It was 8:30 pm. Takeoff was scheduled for ten after nine. Emirates Air was one of the leading airlines in the world, not just the Gulf region, so he didn't expect any delays.

A man stopped by the empty seat on his left. Naruto glanced, looked away, then slowly turned his head back. No. No way, not here, not on _this _flight. He ran his eyes from the man's knees to his neck in a slow, disbelieving perusal.

The business suit was tailored. Gray, with a black shirt beneath. It was rare to see business types with a body, but the man definitely had a nice one. He was muscular, though not Naruto's size. His jacket rose up as he stowed his briefcase to reveal a solid torso. There was a first-rate bulge adorning the front of the suit pants. Naruto's mouth watered at the sight of it. He hadn't seen him in years, but he knew that body. Already he wanted him shoved down his throat. All that salty meat…

No.

The man bent to take his seat and froze at the sight of Naruto. His black eyes sharpened behind his rimless specs, his mouth twisting into a sardonic expression probably meant to be a smile. "You have got to be kidding me," he said.

The black hair was cut the same way, parted neatly on the left, the blonde saw. "Sasuke. Still king fucker of shit hill." Naruto's eyes were blue ice, frigid with remembered hurt. He turned his head away, fiddling jerkily with his private TV set. "Sit somewhere else, I was here first."

Sasuke snorted, slamming his ass down in his seat with an air of 'I dare you to do something about it'. "Very mature. So good to see you've grown up." His elbow claimed the arm rest between their seats, pushing Naruto's aside.

Naruto waited until an Emirati couple passed with their noisy kids before ramming his elbow into Sasuke's side, making him issue a strangled sound while trying to appear as if nothing had happened; a male flight attendant was looking their way.

"_Ass,_" Sasuke hissed. "Nice to see you still care."

Naruto could purse his lips no tighter. Wanting the man still, after all this time, brought on a sudden rage that awakened an urge to bash Sasuke's face in. "I don't. You're the one opting to remain in that seat, so maybe you're the one with feelings."

"Not likely. _I_ left _you_, remember?"

"Like it was yesterday." But it had been six years ago. Six long, empty years. Painful years. Oh, how he hated Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke paused in the act of shrugging out of his suit jacket, as if Naruto's statement was a surprise. Then he jumped as his phone rang. He fumbled it out of an inner pocket of the jacket. Naruto pretended to be absorbed in the game of Tetris he was playing on his screen as the strident tones of an outraged male drifted from Sasuke's Blackberry.

"Sai, it came out of nowhere. I'll be back in a few days and we can discuss our new living arrangements then," Sasuke said in an appeasing voice. "Look, I'm sorry but I have to hang up. I need to turn my phone off." And he did just that, getting up to put the device in his briefcase overhead. When he sat back down, he glanced at Naruto to see if a comment would be made.

Naruto hailed a passing flight attendant, turning on the thousand-watt smile that had parted so many thighs. "Excuse me, miss. I see that Business Class is pretty empty. Could I change my seat?"

Sasuke saw the woman preen a bit, taking in Naruto's rugged handsomeness, the sheer size of him and the force of the blue eyes. "Well, sir. It's probably better if you wait till we're in the air. Then we'll know for sure how many seats are available. Shall I notify you when the time is right?"

Naruto winked lazily at her. "Yes, please. I'll be waiting-" he dropped his eyes to her name tag, "-Adele." His voice was rich honey. Sasuke was amazed and disgusted to see how the woman blushed. She dipped her head and slinked away, her tan uniform showing off the high globes of her ass. Sasuke's face heated in anger.

"Still flirting with the opposite sex, unable to make up your mind about your sexuality," he derided. He reached for the Sky Mall magazine in the seat pocket in front of him and began turning the pages forcefully, barely scanning the contents.

Naruto didn't look away from his game. "I was never in any doubt about my sexuality… or who I wanted to be with. That was you." He paused, as if thinking. "Prick," he added.

"Obviously you haven't gotten over what happened or you wouldn't still be angry."

Naruto cut his eyes at him. "Oh, I'm over it, Sasuke. _Been _over it. I just want nothing to do with you."

Sasuke had been holding the magazine, looking at Naruto as the blonde's eyes shifted on the screen, anticipating shapes and where to put them. Now he faced forward again, resuming his angry study of the magazine. He couldn't immediately think of a comeback.

After a minute, he shoved the magazine back into its original location and settled back in his roomy seat. He watched the blonde from the corner of his eye. If anything, Naruto had gotten even more muscular in the years he hadn't seen him. Hard to believe the blonde was a paper pusher with a contracting company in Kuwait and not a quarterback on some NFL team. They'd both played college ball, but those days were behind them. Sasuke had lost a lot of bulk when he'd decided to major in Business Management. The same major Naruto had opted for.

***

_They'd met in high school. Dissimilar as they were, they both had so many common interests that it almost seemed like fate when they became friends, then more than that. They were jocks, as well as being top students for their district. They positively ruled the school and were hardly ever seen apart. College had been even better. They'd shared a dorm, helped each other with classes, had sex every chance they got. Naruto repeatedly told Sasuke how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Up until college, so had Sasuke._

_He wasn't sure when Naruto had started to come off as clingy, but Sasuke had abruptly felt suffocated towards the end of their college years. He'd told Naruto he was smothering him and needy and too into women to suit Sasuke. He'd left the blond on graduating day and moved to the other side of the country, bringing their intense love affair, and even their friendship, to a grinding halt._

_Naruto hadn't taken that lying down. He'd called Sasuke multiple times a day, sent him email after email. When he'd gotten no response to either tactic, he'd flown out to California and positively bombarded Sasuke with pleas to know what he'd done wrong, why Sasuke had left him. Naruto looked at women, sure, but he'd never cheated on Sasuke and said so. Sasuke had brought up a ton of other shit that made no sense. He'd finally had to tell the distraught blonde that he'd found someone else. Naruto had stopped begging and stared at him. Then he'd left. He went back to Virginia and didn't call or contact Sasuke again in any way._

_***  
_

Sasuke kept his elbow on the armrest, leaning towards Naruto as he propped his chin on his fist. Naruto leaned away, against the window of the plane, as he continued to work the controls of the remote in his hand. Apparently Naruto really didn't want anything to do with him. And if that was the case, he would really get up once the plane was in the air and leave Sasuke sitting by himself. He stared boldly at Naruto's carefully blank face. Might as well annoy him while he had the chance.

* * *

The only reason Naruto didn't lose his game in the first level was because he was a diehard Tetris fan of many years. He knew the game, and the measly version offered on aircrafts was no match for his skills. He played automatically.

He was _very _aware of the man to his left.

Everything about him, achingly familiar, just about exploded throughout Naruto's senses, from his cologne to the remembered way he always slouched to one side whenever he sat. Sasuke was obviously still the prissy, fussy little perfectionist he'd always been. Who wore a suit for a transatlantic flight?? Naruto had on a pair of jeans so faded and soft with age that they were as comfortable as sweat pants. His simple long-sleeved black tee was equally comfortable. He snuck a glance at Sasuke's dress shoes. They were shiny enough to have just come out of the box.

He knew the man was staring at him. It made his skin tighten. Why, after all this time, was Sasuke still able to affect him like this? Intolerable. Naruto paused his game as he watched people filing back towards Economy Class. He pushed himself up to glance around the limited area of Business Class. There were three people in the middle row at the very back and one person in the row of seats in front of Naruto's, on the extreme left side of the plane. Plenty of space. He would not sit here and suffer the bastard's holier-than-thou looks of self-importance. He sat back down and waited.

Sasuke continued to stare at him. Naruto finished his game (it only went to level ten) and shoved his remote in its holder. He drummed his thick fingers on his knee for a while before finally turning to Sasuke with a muffled curse. "See something you like?"

"Quite the opposite."

"Don't worry, I won't be offending your precious sensibilities with my presence much longer."

"Running away?"

"I believe that's your MO…"

"Christ, you'll never let me live that down, will you?"

Naruto went still. "Meaning?"

Sasuke gestured with the hand he'd been propping his head on. "Meaning you act like I committed a crime, just because I broke up with you! When are you going to get over yourself?"

Naruto's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, too enraged to speak at first. "Get over-! Why are you even on this flight? Since when do managers for a company that makes _coat hangers _need to fly overseas?"

Sasuke half turned in his seat, narrowing his eyes. "What does that have to do with what I just asked? And how do you know what I do? You been keeping tabs on me, 'Zilla?" Godzilla had been Sasuke's nickname for Naruto, in reference to his size. He'd always plowed through opposing teams on the field, just like the name implied, leading everyone in college to call him by the same moniker.

"I have a name. And I would have to have an interest in you to want to keep tabs, which I don't."

"So you keep saying. Which would imply that you do."

"I'm not the one staring."

"What is the big deal if I sit here?"

"Why would you want to?" Naruto shot back. "You think I've forgotten how much you hate me? You made a point of moving three thousand miles away from me."

A flight attendant by the name of Bali stepped over to them with a painfully bright smile. "Sirs, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voices down."

Sasuke scowled, and Naruto turned to look out his window. It was 9:05. The passengers had now boarded. Attendants sped up and down aisles behind the curtains separating Business Class from poorer flyers, getting everyone settled in. When Bali left them, Sasuke turned to Naruto and resumed the argument in a venomous hiss.

"And you moved halfway across the world to get away from _me._"

Naruto brought his hand down from his mouth with a minor crash that had Bali looking in their direction again. He kept his voice to a furious whisper as he turned to put his face in Sasuke's. "Now who's stuck on themselves? First of all, you had already broken up with me _a year before _I left. I was free to move to Hell itself, if I so chose. Second, how would you know where I'd gone unless you were checking up on me??"

"You wish," Sasuke spat.

"You _wish _I wished."

"You wish I wished you wished."

"You-"

"Sir?" It was Adele, the curvy flight attendant. Both men turned to pin her with irate stares. "Is there a problem?"

Sasuke said no at the same instant Naruto stood and said "Yes. We're just about to take off, no one else is coming. Can I _please_ change my seat now?"

Adele allowed as how Naruto would be able to, telling him to be quick as they would begin taxiing soon. She smiled warmly at Naruto as he tried to step over Sasuke's long legs.

"Coward," Sasuke sneered.

Naruto froze, half bent over Sasuke, one leg already in the aisle so that he was straddling the bespectacled man's legs. He glared at Sasuke intently, analyzing the remark and the expression of disdain on his handsome features.

"Sir?" Adele prompted Naruto. "Sir, I really must ask you to hurry. Passengers aren't allowed to be standing during takeoff and landing, so if you'll please just find another seat quickly-"

Naruto sat back down in his original seat, still staring at Sasuke. Adele asked him something he didn't catch, then walked away briskly to seat herself.

The captain came on the speakers, greeted them all, gave a brief summary of their impending flight first in English, then in Arabic. The small prayer Muslims said before traveling was recited over the intercom and then the info on proper flight etiquette and crash procedures played on the screens. The plane began to move. Throughout all this, Naruto held Sasuke's angry gaze with a livid stare of his own.

Coward. He'd called him a coward. As in he was too cowardly to stay sitting next to him. As in Sasuke apparently _wanted _Naruto to sit next to him. And hadn't he said something earlier? Yes, he'd said 'what is the big deal if I sit here'. Matter of fact, most of his statements could be interpreted as him wanting to sit exactly where he was sitting. Next to Naruto.

But there was clear hostility baking off the man. His face was twisted with dislike, contempt. A contradiction. Naruto did not feel like being around the man and the storm of feelings he called up, but this needed to be examined. He continued to hold Sasuke's gaze as the plane navigated the runway, stopped, cycled to full power, then began its run before takeoff.

***

Sasuke held Naruto's stare as long as he could. He saw the way the blonde brows, lowered fiercely at first, slowly relaxed to puzzlement. The mouth, twisted to reply to the slur of cowardice, remain closed, did not speak. The eyes, the impossibly blue eyes, held his until his face heated. His heart knocked in his chest hard enough to have his entire upper body vibrating with it. He didn't dare look away. It would be conceding defeat. Besides, he had a message to send and this was as good a way to send it as his earlier comments had been. But Jesus, if Naruto didn't look away from him soon, he'd start sweating.

~*~

The plane lifted, climbed steeply, and leveled out after several long minutes. The 'fasten seatbelt' signs were switched off. Flight attendants began moving again. During the entire time, Naruto did not look away from the intense black eyes.

He saw Sasuke swallow a few times. His face lost its scowl and just looked… neutral. An attendant stopped at their seat and handed them hot cloths for their faces and hands. The stare was broken at last when Sasuke turned and took his from the tweezers the attendant used to hold the steaming white cloths. Naruto saw, when Sasuke turned his head, how the pulse was beating frantically in his neck. He received his own cloth absently, holding the burning white cylinder loosely in his hand. He came to a realization.

Sasuke was nervous.

The slight tremor in his hands as he cleaned them with the cloth, took off his glasses and mopped his face, were evidence of that. Naruto felt his own heart pick up speed. Sasuke never displayed nerves. Not for anything. He handled everything that came his way with cool precision and nonchalance. It was how he excelled at everything. What on earth could he be nervous about?

Naruto looked down at his cloth and slowly unrolled it. He casually cleaned his already clean hands and wiped his face as he considered the possibility that Sasuke really might still have feelings for him. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. It leant his comments new weight. Important weight. Momentous weight.

He set his now cool rag on the armrest between them and proceeded to ignore Sasuke as he looked out the window. He lost himself in thought.

He'd fully intended to get up and leave the asshole to his moody, uptight self. There was bad blood between them… and a lot of unresolved issues. Things had ended so abruptly between them, even though he'd flown out to Cali and confronted him. It had seemed like Sasuke had suddenly become withdrawn during their senior year. His accusations that Naruto was clingy were nonsense. And he'd looked at a few women, sure, but he'd never been anything but faithful to Sasuke. Then Sasuke had left, packed up and moved away instead of getting an apartment with him, as they'd planned, and opening their own business. Naruto had pretty much accepted the shit Sasuke had spewed at him in California about finding someone else and walked away. Just like that. Nothing had ever been really _discussed._

He hadn't touched another man since Sasuke. He'd never touched a man _before_ Sasuke. He couldn't even think about men after the break-up; it only served to remind him of the way Sasuke had ripped his heart out and thrown the organ in his face. The pain had taken years –years – to fade. And now, with the piece of shit sitting mere inches from him, his mouth burning to kiss him, the pain was there all over again. It was hard and sharp and very bitter. Icy. All he wanted was to be away from Sasuke. It was a defense mechanism against how much the man had hurt him and was still able to hurt him.

But Sasuke didn't seem like he wanted to be away from Naruto. Which meant what? He tried to see Sasuke's reflection in the window he was currently staring out of. All he could see was the man's legs. Did Sasuke want him back?

A sharp hiss of air was sucked in between his teeth.

No. No way. Sasuke would have contacted him if that was the case, wouldn't he? Maybe not. He'd never met anyone as proud as Uchiha fucking Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know how he felt about that possibility. He'd spent the last six years happily hating the bastard he'd loved more than life. Did he want Sasuke back as well?

Sasuke shifted in his seat and his elbow grazed Naruto's on the armrest. A flash of heat spread up his arm from that point, making Naruto grit his teeth as he stared out the window. His cock jumped to life in his jeans, stiffening halfway.

_Even if I don't want him back, I definitely want his body_, the blonde thought with loathing. His own body had been humming ever since he'd glanced over to see the fucking man stowing his briefcase. And suddenly the six years of pent up hate and resentment reached a head. Naruto lowered his hand from his mouth as he calmly turned from the window and pulled the shade down. He reached for the in-flight menu located in the seat pocket in front of him.

If Sasuke wanted him to sit here, so be it. He'd soon regret it.

***

He watched the man as he looked at what they were serving for dinner. Sasuke snatched peeks at him, fidgeted (another first), but did not speak. He seemed to be waiting for the blonde to do so. Naruto did not oblige him. He wondered if the man felt triumphant over the accusation of cowardice and its apparent success in keeping Naruto seated. He probably did.

They were offered drinks. Sasuke selected beer. Naruto declined. He didn't drink alcohol. He watched Sasuke as he cracked open the tab on the small can, watched him openly. Sasuke caught the look and missed the first sip, spilling a few drops of beer on himself.

Oh yes. Naruto would make him rue the day he'd booked this flight. He smiled slightly, liking the way Sasuke's eyes were drawn to his lips by this action. Then he deliberately shoved his elbow onto the armrest, pushing Sasuke's aside. Naruto faced forward. After a moment he felt Sasuke try to push his forearm off the armrest with his own elbow. Naruto held on. Sasuke gave up and left his arm where it was, pressed to Naruto's. The blonde considered this to be an interesting development.

Their hands dangled over the armrest, their pinky fingers just barely grazing. Naruto looked down and saw the wide silver ring Sasuke wore on his right pinky finger, the one with the inset of the Uchiha fan. He raised his eyes to his TV screen and selected a movie to watch, plugging in his headphones and putting them on. He put his hand back on the armrest in its former position, his forearm pressed along the length of Sasuke's. Sasuke didn't move his arm away.

Naruto had no idea what movie he was watching. Some comedy with Eddie Murphy. He was focused entirely on the scant millimeter of space separating his pinky and the edge of his hand from Sasuke's. A sidelong glance showed Sasuke's other elbow propped on the other armrest of his seat, his head resting in his hand as he looked at the far side of the plane, away from Naruto. His knee was jigging up and down in another display of nerves.

The heat of their forearms touching, the touch itself, was distracting. He was sitting there, actually _touching _Uchiha Sasuke after six years of poisonous thoughts about the man. Slowly, eyes steadily looking at his screen, Naruto moved his pinky until it brushed Sasuke's. A tiny little nudge. Then he returned his finger to where it had been.

He sensed, rather than saw, Sasuke stop breathing. The knee faltered in its nervous up and down movements. Then resumed.

Naruto slid his finger sideways again. Little by little. When he encountered Sasuke's finger again, the knee definitely stopped. Sasuke's entire body tensed where he sat. He didn't move his finger away. He threw a quick glance at Naruto, but Naruto made sure he kept his eyes glued to his screen, seemingly engrossed in the movie. He kept his finger pressed along the length of Sasuke's. Sasuke turned around again.

Naruto's dick was more than semi-erect now. Sasuke leaving his hand where it was showed clear acceptance for what Naruto was doing. Naruto re-evaluated his plan to make Sasuke regret sitting next to him. It would be easier than he thought.

He left his finger where it was until Adele came and asked what they'd chosen from the menu. Sasuke had chosen beef, Naruto fish. They were served and Naruto ate in silence, still watching the mindless movie. He didn't even understand what they were saying, so intent was he on the man eating beside him.

He saw that Sasuke left his chocolate mousse untouched. He didn't like sweets. Naruto turned to him and spoke for the first time since being called a coward. "Can I have that?"

Sasuke seemed surprised to be addressed, but handed Naruto the mousse without a word. Their fingers brushed together again as the blonde took it. He ate it as he continued watching his movie, aware that Sasuke was now looking at the way the spoon slipped in and out of his mouth.

The movie was nearly over by the time the trays were cleared away and coffee was served. Naruto got up, murmuring about using the bathroom. Sasuke was forced to stand to let him pass and the blonde moved to step into the aisle before the Uchiha could do so. The front of their bodies scraped along their entire lengths for three shocking, delicious seconds.

Their eyes met for an instant as they each registered the other's erections.

Then Naruto was in the aisle, stumbling into the bathroom and shooting the lock home. He leaned his hands on the small sink, breathing hard enough to fog the mirror.

***

Well. There was no longer any doubt, was there? Sasuke wasn't quite as repulsed by Naruto as he would have the blonde believe. That boner had been hard as a rock, it sure had. Naruto stared at his reflection as he let a slow, predatory grin stretch his lips wide. He was going to have so much fun with the fucker. Yes he was. But first…

Naruto fished the bottle of lube he always carried on long flights from his pocket. He had it labeled as hand lotion to pass inspection. He set it on the sink as he quickly undid his pants and freed his meat. It flopped heavily on the edge of the sink, thick as his wrist, veined and hard. He coated it and his hand with the lube, rolling his palm over his bulbous knob, scooping up the dick drool that was already leaking from him. He closed his rough hand around himself, closed his eyes and began a lazy rhythm, squeezing his cock unmercifully, fisting it as he muttered Sasuke's name over and over again.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his watch. Naruto was gone twenty minutes by the time he saw the blonde emerge from the bathroom, shoving something into his pocket. He hadn't been able to think about anything but that horribly intimate brush against the muscular body and the knowledge that it had afforded him. He'd thought maybe the finger was an accident, but that massive hard-on Naruto had carried said otherwise. This time he stood and got himself into the aisle before Naruto could brush against him again. As the blonde passed him on his way to his seat, Sasuke caught a whiff of the unmistakable aroma of fresh cum. The smell nearly had his knees buckling. Saliva squirted into his mouth at the remembered taste of Naruto's cock, the copious amounts of spunk he used to shoot down his willing throat. He swallowed, lowering himself shakily into his chair. The fact that Naruto had been bothered enough by the touch of their fingers to jerk off did not help matters at all. He was hard enough to beat his crank too, but would not stoop to such crude measures here on the plane. He settled for deep, discreet breaths as the blonde next to him selected another movie to watch.

***

The lights were turned off in the cabin. The crew would pretty much leave everyone alone for the next seven hours or so to sleep. Naruto searched for and found the packet that contained a toiletry kit, socks and stickers supplied by the airline. He took the stickers. There were three: Do Not Disturb, Wake for Meals and Wake for Duty Free. He selected the first one and stuck it on the head rest of his seat. He toed off his loafers, unfolded his blanket and spread it over his lap. He shoved his small pillow behind his head. He sat this way for a while, putting his arm back on the armrest, as he stared at another movie he neither understood nor cared about.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke casually dropped his arm on the armrest as well. Naruto did not react, though it was duly noted.

The cabin was completely devoid of movement or noise, and the flight attendant had already been around to ask if they needed anything by the time Naruto felt Sasuke's pinky cautiously touch his. He didn't look at their hands or move away. He stared at his screen.

The finger only rested there, slightly sweaty and cool. The arm pressed to his trembled very slightly. Naruto resisted smirking. He found it mildly interesting that they were communicating like this, without words. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke kick his dress shoes off, leaving black dress socks. He leaned his dark head on his seat, closing his eyes. Naruto covered the lower half of his face with his other hand and decided to get on with it. The time was right.

He did not look away from the screen as he gently moved his pinky along Sasuke's in a slow massage. Just that. He felt Sasuke's hand tighten on the end of the armrest, but his hand remained where it was. This added a layer to the simple contact of their fingers and the way Sasuke allowed it had a lump of raw desire suddenly sitting in Naruto's throat. He did that several times, rub, stop. Rub again. Stop. Sasuke's hand remained still. He finally stopped rubbing and waited to see if Sasuke would say anything.

He didn't. But after several minutes, Sasuke's pinky lifted and came down hesitantly on Naruto's, covering the digit with his own. Such a small act, and yet not small at all. The way his damp finger rested on Naruto's could almost be seen as an apology, one made for the hurtful things that had been said all those years ago. Naruto's heart was thudding, taking in the small sensation of Sasuke's finger, the huge import of the act, and making it difficult to breathe.

More time passed. Naruto moved his finger from beneath Sasuke's and waited a few seconds. Then boldly rested his hand on Sasuke's.

There was a gasp from the Uchiha, a quick indrawn breath. He tensed. Then relaxed. The hand beneath Naruto's, though sweaty, was cold. His own hand felt hot in comparison. A few minutes went by before Sasuke spread his fingers beneath Naruto's hand. Naruto slipped his own fingers into the spaces provided and felt Sasuke clamp down, holding his fingers prisoner with considerable strength.

The strength of the grip was telling. It said, _I'm sorry. I want you. Don't pull away. _

Naruto squeezed back hard: _I forgive you. _

Still no words. No actual voicing of these words, though they so desperately needed to be said… just as the two men so clearly and desperately wanted each other. Six years of separation wasn't easy to overcome, though, so the words went unspoken. They ached in their separate chairs, ached in their hearts, their throats tight and full with the feeling. Sasuke's closed lids were moist as tears sprang up behind them. Naruto blinked more than was strictly necessary, but did not look away from the screen. Each outwardly ignoring the other, their hands gripped with panicky force.

Some time later, Sasuke released his grip to turn his hand palm up. Naruto grasped this new offering, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive palm in slow strokes. Sasuke's fingers played lightly with his, caressing, nudging, reacquainting. The fingers kissed and rubbed until Naruto's cock pressed painfully against the crotch of his pants.

He switched off his TV.

Sasuke, eyes open again, saw and stilled his hand.

Naruto thought for a minute. Then he grabbed the armrest and jerked it up. It didn't go up all the way, but enough so that he was able to press his hip to Sasuke's if he chose to. He pulled his blanket higher on his chest and dropped his hands to his zipper. He had himself free within moments, fully aware that Sasuke was watching him. He did not look at Sasuke.

Nevertheless, he saw the Uchiha look around the sleeping cabin before spreading his own blanket over himself. He took off his glasses and put them in the seat pocket in front of him.

Naruto pressed the button on the armrest that let his seat recline. It was nearly flat. He covered his head with the blanket and heard Sasuke's seat going back as well. He turned on his side, facing Sasuke, and waited. After a few minutes, he let his hand crawl forward. He encountered the edge of his seat, the inch of space separating his seat from Sasuke's, then Sasuke's seat. There, right near his hip, was Sasuke's hand. He touched it tentatively. Sasuke grasped it immediately, holding it tightly.

Naruto squeezed back for a while, before gently extracting his hand. He let his fingers explore the hairy back of Sasuke's hand until he came to the cuff of his shirt. It was fastened with a cufflink. Even blind as he was, he could feel the shape of the Uchiha fan. He spent a few minutes opening the cufflink with one hand. When it was done, he put the small accessory in Sasuke's pocket before returning to his wrist.

He explored. Using just his fingertips, he explored the bones of Sasuke's wrist, pushing the cuff open to do so. He let his questing fingers feed an image of Sasuke's skin to his brain, the way radar fed images to pilots of planes or submarines. He spent time learning the creases of Sasuke's inner wrist, the ridge of veins there, the feel of his palm where it rested placidly near his hip, before moving upward along the smooth skin of Sasuke's inner forearm. He spent time running his hand up and down this limb, feeling Sasuke's skin heat.

The inside of Sasuke's elbow elicited a small shudder. Naruto pinched up an inch of skin here and rolled it gently between his thumb and forefinger, massaging and kneading until the shudder became a tremor that didn't abate.

The shirt sleeve was bunched above the elbow, preventing Naruto's hand from encountering more skin. He reached his hand across the plain of Sasuke's chest, searching for and finding the top buttons of his dress shirt. He held the button in his fingers a moment, feeling Sasuke's heart hammer through his chest. It was good that his hand was still; he heard one of the flight attendants walk past, his feet thumping quietly in the carpeted aisle.

He peeked one eye from beneath the blanket and saw that Sasuke's head was also covered, his blanket tucked securely around his black hair. The 'Do Not Disturb' sticker was also stuck to the top of his seat. Anyone passing would see the shape of two men apparently sleeping, unless they chose to look harder. Naruto retreated beneath his blanket again.

He could feel the humidity of Sasuke's breathing on his hand. Now he slipped the first button on the shirt loose, working slowly. He treated the rest of the buttons similarly, until the shirt was open, exposing the smooth texture of Sasuke's undershirt. That was annoying. Naruto wanted to feel his skin.

Hooking his large fingers in a fistful of the undershirt, Naruto exerted steady, increasing force until the thing ripped with a slow, muted purr. Sasuke uttered a small sound of dismay that was quickly swallowed. The ripping of the shirt emphasized a point of no return that had Naruto's cock beating steadily, leaking onto the seat. He left the tattered material to slide his hand over one mountainous pectoral, palming the nipple that marked the summit of that hard rise of flesh. The entire landscape of Sasuke's chest rose and fell with his deep breath. The nipple beneath Naruto's palm drew into a hard little point.

Naruto was careful to keep his movements very slow lest a passing attendant notice as he moved his hand to Sasuke's other nipple. He was forced to use only one hand as he was lying on the other. Quiet and dark though the cabin was, he didn't think it would go unnoticed if two huge men were kissing and fucking, even with the blanket thrown over them. No, this was a black ops mission. Stealth was of the utmost importance.

His hand inched across Sasuke's smooth chest until he could graze the other nipple with his thumb. This he did slowly and thoroughly, until Sasuke's body was tight with desire. Just as slowly, Naruto moved his hand up Sasuke's throat, pausing to lend soft caresses where his lips couldn't touch. The effort of keeping still when they had six years of unexpressed lust being toyed with now was nearly too much, but it was better than nothing, better than the six years themselves had been. They persevered. Naruto considered getting up and having Sasuke meet him in the bathroom, but he was six foot five. Sasuke was six foot three. The stingy bathroom wouldn't accommodate both of them.

Naruto's fingers brushed unseen back and forth over Sasuke's lips. Lightly, lovingly, doing what his own lips were unable to do. Sasuke's mouth opened and captured the questing digits, drawing them into the unimaginably soft heat. He sucked, mindful of doing so without making any noise. The sensation had Naruto quickly turning his face into his seat, stifling a deep groan. He grimaced, his cock throbbing fit to kill him as Sasuke's tongue and lips worked sensuously over his fingers. He broke into a sweat, his shirt sticking to him as he held his breath, sure he would shoot his load just from the feel of Sasuke's mouth. He had to breathe in short, shallow pants as Sasuke drew more of his fingers in until he was sucking all but Naruto's thumb. He sucked hard, making the blond bite his lip till it bled to keep from growling and fucking him right there.

***

He had to pull his hand out of Sasuke's mouth, unable to stand another second. His balls ached with the load waiting to be unleashed. Naruto didn't even dare touch it, knowing that if he did, he'd be spraying everywhere. He left his hand on Sasuke's chest as he tried to gather his thoughts. Finally he decided to speak. He kept his voice barely audible, even to the man whose head was scarcely a foot from his own.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Fix your blanket so it covers my head as well."

Shuffling, no questions asked. Naruto lifted his blanket so that when Sasuke covered both their heads with his, he could just make out the faint gleam of his eyes in the darkness. That was all. He couldn't make out any other features. Their breaths quickly warmed the small space under the blanket as Naruto scooted closer to the other man.

"Come closer, Sasuke."

Sasuke inched over carefully, trying not to move too much and draw attention. Naruto's hand brushed the bulge in Sasuke's pants as the Uchiha turned on his side, facing the blonde. Sasuke stiffened but Naruto had already brought his hand up behind Sasuke's head. He kept it there, still, as someone else walked by their seats, then another person.

Naruto cursed under his breath. He knew the shape of their bodies was visible beneath the blankets, even in the dark. After all there was _some_ light in the cabin. He can't even kiss Sasuke, and anything else is out of the question. Still, relief must be had.

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed quietly. "Can you hear me?"

"… Yes."

"I want you."

Silence.

"I know you want me, too." Naruto brushed Sasuke's stiff cock again, before returning his hand to his side of the seat.

Sasuke issued a tortured little moan. Naruto grinned in the dark.

"Take it out. Take your dick out, Sasuke."

Sasuke could be heard unzipping his fly. There was a sigh, which Naruto assumed meant the man was beating his meat.

"I wish I could suck your cock, Sasuke," Naruto whispered hotly. "I'd lick from your fat bull nuts to your dripping piss slit. You'd like that wouldn't you? Tell me how much you'd like that."

"Oh god," Sasuke muttered. "Yes, I want that."

Naruto let his hand rest on his painfully engorged shaft, trying to calm down enough to continue speaking. "Bet your cock is drooling. You got a load of cock drool on your hand, Sasuke?"

"Yesss…"

"Let me taste."

Shifting, then Sasuke's wet hand bumped his face in the dark, the smell of him surrounding Naruto like a cloud of ambrosia. Naruto's mouth watered, dripping past his lips as he opened wide and sucked the sticky fingers into his mouth. A shudder wracked him at tasting Sasuke's cock juice. His own dick jumped hard, spitting another hot load of precum. He scooped it up and pressed his hand in the general direction of Sasuke's mouth, feeling his tongue come out to lick eagerly. His fingers sank back into Sasuke's willing mouth and they spent a few minutes fucking each other's mouths with their hands, sucking every last trace of precum with a sharp longing for more.

"God Sasuke," Naruto rasped afterwards. "I need you. Let me…"

"… Somebody will see us…"

"We'll be careful."

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke, please. Not like you don't want it too."

Sasuke turned over, the blanket tugging away from Naruto's head. He opted to leave it off, since it allowed him to see whenever someone was coming. Sasuke shucked his pants down quickly, under cover of the blanket, and Naruto took advantage of the deserted aisles to fish his lube from his pocket and fill his hand with the stuff. The bottle fell to the floor before he could retrieve it. He left it for the time being as he hurriedly located Sasuke's ass under the blanket. Sasuke's back was to him, so he couldn't see his face, but he heard the faint hiss as he shoved two fingers in Sasuke's hole, pressing deep.

He kept his eyes closed so he'd appear asleep as he felt Sasuke's ass ring closing rhythmically on his fingers sucking him deeper, wanting more.

Naruto smiled. "Same horny little mancunt as ever, Sasuke. Patience." He kept his voice low, slitting his eyes open to make sure no one was around as he began finger fucking Sasuke's ass.

A groan. Sasuke pushing back against him. A whisper. "Naruto…"

Naruto slipped a third finger in, making the other man arch. "You like that, Uchiha? You like me working your fuckhole with my hand?"

"God… don't stop…"

"You wish it was my cock, don't you?" Naruto was getting worked up the heavier Sasuke's breathing became, yet they both spoke in barely heard mutters.

"Uhnnn…"

"More?"

A nod.

Naruto squeezed in a fourth finger, slow-fucking Sasuke's chute with lazy twisting motions. "Squeeze your cock, Sasuke. Don't let yourself come." He sensed Sasuke's hand moving to do this.

They both stilled as Bali, the flight attendant, walked by with an extra blanket and a bottle of wine on a tray. He gave these to whichever passenger had requested them with a faint murmur. He walked back past Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde's hand had been still while the attendant walked back and forth, but Sasuke kept up the contractions of his ass on Naruto's hand. Naruto wanted to die from sexual denial.

He resumed when he was sure no one else was coming. It was awkward, but he managed to turn his hand so that he brushed Sasuke's sensitive prostate.

Sasuke jerked hard in his seat, his hand reaching behind his hip to clamp around Naruto's forearm. Naruto stilled until Sasuke's grip on him loosened. When it did, he tried again, going slowly. Even so, Sasuke arched sharply, gasping almost loud enough to be heard. Sasuke's hand dropped from Naruto's arm to land squarely on the blonde's cock. He clutched it hard, damn near wrenching it off.

Naruto froze, his mouth open and gaping around a soundless shriek of agonized pleasure, eyes screwed shut. His hand jerked convulsively in Sasuke, jabbing his prostate which made him, in turn, give a hard yank on Naruto's shaft. They both made a shrill sound between their teeth as they came long and hard and painfully. The seats juddered strongly, making Adele look questioningly into the aisle. When she heard no further sounds, she went back to whatever she'd been doing.

***

Several moments went by where they both struggled to breathe. Naruto discovered he was still hard. Now, before Sasuke could recover or think to protest, he snaked a hand around his waist, drew him backward, and entered him in one swift thrust, filling his guts with his massive cock. Sasuke sucked in breath to yell and Naruto used the hand still coated with lube and ass juice to silence him, covering his mouth and admonishing him to shut the hell up before they were discovered. Sasuke whimpered himself to silence… right before he licked Naruto's palm lustily.

They both felt his dick jump where it was buried to the hilt… Naruto lowered his hand from Sasuke's mouth, gritting his teeth in an effort to hang on to his control. Even as he lay there, feeling Sasuke's ass massage his cock, Adele walked past. Jesus, there were less than ten people in Business Class this flight, all of whom should have been sleeping. What were the attendants doing prancing back and forth so goddamned often?!

Finally, finally the bitch went back to where Bali was and did not make another appearance. He heard them talking softly. Naruto lifted his head a little, looked around, and allowed a smile of relief to grace his lips. He settled down.

He withdrew from Sasuke's burning ass and rammed back in.

The seats creaked. Loudly.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed.

Fine. It would have to be slow. Very, very slow.

***

Sasuke's hand gripped Naruto's where it was splayed across his chest as the blonde struck up a languid, insufferably slow thrusting. Each withdrawal took many seconds, requiring just as many, if not more time, to slide back in. Unless one stared for several minutes, the motion wouldn't even be detectable. Sasuke nearly cried in frustration and burgeoning pleasure. His body was still sizzling from his orgasm. The maddeningly slow pace Naruto was forced to adopt had the pleasure crawling back inexorably. Each protracted thrust pushed it a tiny bit higher, then a little higher still. Sometimes Naruto would cease thrusting entirely for long minutes, only to resume when the pleasure had abated in them both, bringing it back to a slow simmer. Sasuke sweated profusely under the strain of denied release, of the torturous and convoluted path the pleasure took as it meandered through his veins. His balls throbbed and ached and fairly screamed to empty their load, but just when Sasuke felt he could take no more, Naruto would stop.

For the seven hours the passengers were allowed to sleep, Naruto kept his cock in him, slow-fucking him, stopping, resuming, stopping again. And then repeating the process all over again. Naruto didn't come and he didn't allow Sasuke to. Just seven hours of the worst torture known to man, seven long, dark hours of pleasure so sharp and piercing it was almost like a shot of heroin. No words were spoken during that time.

***

Naruto pulled out of him with a faint pop when the lights went on and the attendants moved around the cabin. How he managed to stuff his stiff cock into his pants, Sasuke never knew, but he did just that, in a flurry of activity beneath his blanket. He then calmly turned his back and appeared to sleep.

Sasuke did not even try to put himself away just yet. He sat there, hurting in every atom of his body from the need to come. He reasoned that if Naruto could refrain from making use of the lavatory, then by god, so would he. Damn him. Damn the smug son of a bitch. Sasuke shifted, trying to find some relief for his sore hole. Spending seven hours stretched around Naruto's girth made sitting almost impossible.

By the time Adele was serving him breakfast, his cock was soft, and put neatly away. He'd managed to maneuver out of his torn undershirt and kick it under his seat. His black dress shirt was buttoned. Adele did pause, as if she smelled something when she came near his seat, but she tactfully refrained from commenting. Naruto was quiet and unresponsive in his seat, his back to the rest of the plane.

Just before landing, as the 'fasten seatbelt' sign switched on, Naruto threw off his blanket and stepped over Sasuke with an apology. He paused, ran his fingertips down Sasuke's face. His eyes were mild, conveying a wealth of feeling. Then he disappeared in the bathroom and stayed there until after they'd landed. Sasuke tried to wait for him, but was told kindly and firmly that he had to disembark.

He waited outside the ramp until every Economy Class passenger had left. The crew and pilot came out with their small traveling cases pulled behind them. Sasuke made quite a scene, saying someone was still in there. A guard was summoned as Sasuke was told repeatedly that the plane was empty and he needed to leave. Security was called. Sasuke waited while one more search was made, but Naruto was not on the plane.

Sasuke was marched to customs.

* * *

His return flight to The States was the next day. He sat in his Economy Class seat between a fat Texan and the wall, wondering why he'd thought he'd be able to win Naruto back.

He'd kept tabs on him since that disastrous confrontation in Cali six years ago. Almost immediately he'd regretted what he'd said. When he tried to call the blonde, he found the phone disconnected. A trip east showed the dorm empty. No one knew where he'd gone. Then, through one of their mutual friends, he'd heard how the man was working at Camp Arifjan in Kuwait, managing one of the major contracting companies there.

Naruto didn't come back to the states often, but when he did visit, it was always a short stay. Sasuke heard of these visits, but did not approach Naruto. Instead he waited, hoping the blonde would come to him for another chance. He would accept. This time he would tell the truth. He would say what he should have said before, which was that he'd been scared. The feelings he had for Naruto were so large, so consuming that facing life after college, when he'd have to become truly serious about their relationship, had terrified him. Naruto hadn't been clingy; he'd been loving and supportive. He hadn't been interested in the opposite sex, not while he was with Sasuke. Sasuke had committed the worst act of blasphemy in lying about their relationship and his feelings, all because _he_ was the coward.

The years had been long. They had been black. Miserable. So damned cold and miserable and lonely.

Through a man he paid a fortune to, he learned that Naruto was visiting friends in Virginia this summer. Another fortune had uncovered the flight number for his trip back to Kuwait. He'd spent thousands of dollars on a Business Class ticket, risking everything on the hope that whatever was between him and Naruto would be volatile enough to spark at the sight of Sasuke.

And it had. Jesus, even now his ass was sore.

But he'd gambled and lost.

While waiting for his return flight home, he'd tried calling the number he'd been given for Naruto's cell phone in Kuwait, but he'd gotten no answer. Naruto hadn't said a word to him before leaving him. Clearly he wanted nothing to do with Sasuke. He'd taken what was offered and gone about his merry way.

Sasuke felt grief of such demoralizing intensity that he only barely clung to his sanity. He slept most of the flight home.

* * *

Sai greeted him with a complaint the moment he walked in his door, demanding an explanation for this sudden 'business trip'. Sasuke took one look at him and wanted to vomit in disgust. He was everything his blonde Viking wasn't. Insecure, whiny, humorless, unexciting. Bland. How he could have thought he needed Sai, ever, was a mystery. He told Sai to get out of his house, to pack his shit and just go. Sai screeched, grabbing Sasuke's arm, already launching into one of his fits.

Sasuke backhanded him. "I said to get the fuck out of my fucking house. Now. Or I will rip your fucking prick off and shove it up your ass. _Go, bitch!_"

Sai went.

* * *

September came and went.

He emailed Naruto every day for that month, begging for a reply. He called his cell. He even obtained his number at work. He was always redirected until, when he got the phone bill, he wanted to faint. Naruto didn't call him back or answer his emails.

* * *

October.

Sasuke emailed a few times. He got no replies. He continued to run his company as efficiently as always, though his heart broke a little more each day.

* * *

November.

One email sent. One phone call. No replies to either. In the last email he poured his heart out, saying how sorry he was, how wrong he'd been, how he'd never hated Naruto.

* * *

December.

It was warm in L.A., but Sasuke was cold inside. Weeks went by. Christmas was around the corner. He had no one to shop for. He saw no one but his co-workers.

* * *

And then it was Christmas Eve. A few workers left gifts for him on his wide desk. Sasuke sat in his chair that night, looking out the large picture window behind his desk. He was alone. The office building shut down around him, until even the cleaning crews went home. He stayed, the clock ticking from 11:59 to 12:00 am. It was Christmas. Sasuke idly scanned the star-studded sky, half entertaining the idea of Santa Claus speeding by in his sleigh.

He sighed. He got up from his chair, leaving the presents where they were, unopened. Fishing his keys out of his pocket, he paused. He turned back to the window.

He thought of running at it, crashing through it to land in blessed peace on the pavement, thirty stories below. Peace. An end to the hurting. All the endless hurting. He just wanted it to stop.

The thought was brief.

***

He took his briefcase and left his office. He had to set the case down as he searched for the right key to lock his door. The hall was dark. He could barely see. He was reaching for his phone to use for illumination when what felt like a brick wall crashed into his back, slamming him into the door and the door completely off its hinges. It fell with a thunderous clap on his office floor, him on top of it and something heavy on top of _him._

He felt something long and hard pressing into his back as a hand tangled in his hair, yanking his head back at a sharp angle. _I'm being robbed at gunpoint! _Sasuke thought in a panic. Then he was roughly turned over.

He caught sight of shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. "I had to wait until Christmas vacation before I could resign," Naruto said by way of a greeting. Then he crushed Sasuke's mouth with his own, kissing him as he hadn't been kissed in years. Six of them to be exact.

* * *

No waiting, no foreplay. Naruto barely even stopped to undress him. He reared up, scooped up Sasuke's heavy body easily and slammed him on the desk, face first. He yanked Sauke's pants over his hips, ripping the dark material in the process. Sasuke's face landed on his desk set. He cleared the gifts aside with a sweep of his arm as Naruto tugged and pulled on his pants. He was already panting harshly.

Now, by sweet Jesus. Now they could scream and shout and fuck like animals.

"Give it to me, Naruto," he grunted harshly. "Fuck my shitter, fuck me, you fucking son of a bitch!"

Naruto bent to spit a wad of saliva on Sasuke's twitching pucker. He had his cock out. He held the meaty halves of Sasuke's cheeks wide as he bulled his way into his body. Sasuke jerked against the desk, Naruto's wide cockhead nearly demolishing his sphincter.

"_YES!_" the Uchiha screamed.

His hands reached across the desk to curve around the edge, hanging on tight as he withstood the battering ram of Naruto's cock. Naruto likewise held on to Sasuke's shoulders, pulling himself savagely into the man's quivering hole. He held onto him, steadying them both as he kept deep-dicking him for all he was worth.

Sasuke kept the screams up. Naruto did not stop, turning Sasuke on his rod without pulling out of him, making the man nearly come as he flipped him onto his back on the desk. He held Sasuke's legs spread wide, fucking the shit out of him. Sasuke had his crank in his hand, stroking madly, with blurry speed.

"Oh, god! Naruto, don't you fucking stop!"

"Not planning to," the blonde gasped. "Not this side of hell, Uchiha. I'll be fucking you till New Year's."

Naruto pulled almost all the way out, using the head of his cock to fuck the first few inches of Sasuke's entrance, hitting his prostate dead on, and making the black-haired man go soundless, his shriek was so high. Sasuke always had been a sucker for that move. Then he slammed back in, his balls slapping smartly against Sasuke's ass cheeks. He let go of one of Sasuke's legs to grab his balls, pulling them, stretching them, milking them as Sasuke unleashed a huge blast of jism all over his chest and chin. "Fuck yeah," the blonde growled.

He pulled out of Sasuke and yanked him up, off of the desk. He pushed Sasuke to his knees and slid his cock into the Uchiha's waiting mouth.

Sasuke sucked like a pro, humming at the taste of his own ass and Naruto's precum. Naruto grabbed the back of his head and jerked him forward until he was past his gullet, completely enveloped by the muscles of Sasuke's throat.

No prompting was necessary. Sasuke took the blonde's massive dong like it was candy, slurping and sucking fiercely on the fat head before slipping the entire thing down his throat. Again and again, over and over until Naruto stiffened his legs, still encased in his jeans, and tightened his hold on the black hair. "Shit, right there! Swallow on me, Sasuke… oh… _fuck!_"

Sasuke got it all.

Naruto took a moment, shook his head, then hauled Sasuke up against him. This time the kiss was longer, marginally gentler. Their tongues rubbed and fought, caressed and twined. Moans and cum were exchanged. The shirts hindering skin from touching skin were ripped away by Sasuke as Naruto wiggled out of his jeans and kicked his shoes off. Sasuke ripped away Naruto's boxers. The blonde cupped Sasuke's ass, still kissing him, and lifted him. He walked with him to the large glass window that made up the wall behind Sasuke's desk and set him down.

Sasuke was turned and pressed naked, full length, against the glass. There were high-powered lamps at the base of the office building, angled upward to light the face of the structure. Sasuke was visible to anyone who cared to look up at the thirtieth floor windows. Naruto dropped a kiss on one bare white shoulder as he kicked Sasuke's legs apart.

He went up on his toes as Naruto knelt behind him, sucking out his hole. "Fuck, Naruto! Yes… suck it hard. Fucking eat that fucker. Eat my cunt."

Naruto approved of the language, and hastened to pleasure them both. Sasuke was soon squealing, scratching at the glass as he ground his cock against the cool surface in an effort to find relief. Naruto did indeed suck hard. He sucked and bit, and fucked Sasuke with his tongue until the glass was slimy with the Uchiha's prick spit.

The cool glass against his nipples, the hot tongue in his ass… Naruto. Naruto there, with him, wanting him… Sasuke came, his load erupting between his chest and the glass, smearing the clear surface with the cloudy fluid. He bucked sharply against the window as he kept coming, Naruto's tongue prolonging the orgasm until he was whining for it to end, shuddering helplessly.

***

Naruto stood. He covered Sasuke's body with his own, sliding into him hard enough to lift Sasuke entirely against the window. Sasuke yelped, still shaking from his last release. "Jesus," he sobbed.

"Calm down," Naruto soothed. "We got all night."

Sasuke tried to breathe normally, tried to calm down, but it was hard. He was impaled on that ruthless cock, held against the window firmly, his own cum squelching against his skin.

The city was spread out in a sea of lights before them both. It was this faint light that gave a dim glow to the interior of Sasuke's office. Cars moved in the streets below even at this late hour on a holiday. A helicopter whirred in the distance. Making both men wonder if they could be seen by its occupants.

Naruto started off slow, like he'd been forced to do in the plane. He kept that pace for a long while, holding Sasuke's hands stretched up against the glass, his head in the Uchiha's neck, nuzzling, kissing. Sasuke closed his eyes, put his head back on the wide shoulder behind him and surrendered to the symphony of Naruto's lovemaking.

God, what a glorious symphony it was.

The thrusts traversed a wide range of tempos, from slow to fast, to everything in between. The glass they touched warmed from the heat of their skin. Cars honked faintly in the city below. Somewhere Christmas carols played, their distant music barely heard as Naruto fucked him steadily, strongly, their left hands still up against the glass, Naruto's right hand now around Sasuke's waist, holding him close. He sucked Sasuke's ear, his jaw, the side of his neck as his powerful thrusts carried them both till dawn. Sasuke was almost unconscious by the time Naruto let loose geyser after geyser of rich, hot, creamy cum in his well-loved ass. The stuff shot deep inside him, dripped down his shaky thighs, ran back down Naruto's pumping cock. Naruto dropped his head to Sasuke's shoulder with a groan.

***

They sank to the floor. The gray skies of the new day lightened until a faint yellow glow could be seen on the horizon, turning the city a dazzling, blinding silver.

Sasuke turned over and studied Naruto. The blonde was looking at him. It was the first he'd gotten a chance to really look at him since… well, since the plane, Sasuke realized. Now, before the man ran out on him again, he opened his mouth to say what he had to say, once and for all.

Naruto put a finger on his lips, stopping the words before Sasuke could say them. "I got the emails," the blonde said quietly. "You've already said everything."

Oh. But… "You didn't answer."

"I know. I felt like you deserved to feel what you put me through six years ago."

Sasuke swallowed. "I see. And now?"

"And now… I think we should find out what we've been missing during that time."

Naruto smiled cautiously. Sasuke rolled on top of him, covering the generous pink mouth with his own. The blonde's arms came around him, squeezing the life out of him.

Sasuke picked his head up long enough to stare down into the sleepy blue eyes. "You better not ever let me leave you again, asshole."

"Never. You're mine for life, Uchiha."

* * *

A/N: If you're planning on faving, at least take the extra few seconds to leave a comment and let me know why :D Peace!


End file.
